1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networks and more specifically to synchronizing data transmission between a wireless network and a wired network.
2. Background Art
In communication systems, data received over a wireless network may have to be further transmitted over a wired network. However, the timing between receiving data over the wireless network and transmitting the received data over the wired network may not be synchronized. The lack of synchronization may lead to time lags that result in an undesirable quality of service.
Methods, systems and computer program products are needed to overcome the above described deficiency.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.